The Magic School Bus Has Recess
by flawful.artist
Summary: The Magic School Bus gang accidentally runs into the Recess gang. What happens when two different classes collide? Time to find out. We're going on a whomping field trip! Wahoo!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Thirteen minutes and twenty eight seconds. A new record.

It had taken approximately thirteen minutes and twenty eight seconds for the eight students of Ms. Frizzle's class to sit down in their seats as the bell rang, had a morning conversation with their teacher, get her revved up (no pun intended), and board the vibrant yellow bus and be on the street. Arnold had kept count. To be honest, he was impressed. Normally they'd be out in twenty minutes and on the exciting days, even an hour. However, today was different. Ms. Frizzle normally had a twinkle in her eye, but it was a little _too_ excited, if that made any sense. Something told Arnold that today would not be like any other day. The excited murmurs in the contraption barreling down the street at speeds Arnold found frightening grew more frequent. Everyone was curious. Ms. Frizzle hadn't given them a clue on where they were going.

Odd.

It was very odd.

Normally, Ms. Frizzle's odd fashion sense would give it away, sometimes even by moving. It sounded crazy, but it happened.

They'd seen it happen. Multiple times.

But today, Ms. Frizzle was wearing plain grey and black. Even her earrings were just normal black earrings. Nothing sensational, nothing spectacular, exceptional. It was average. Except for that twinkle in her eye. It vibrated with excitement. Liz also seemed quite excited as well. Normally, she'd just be relaxing for a bit on the bus ride, but today, she couldn't sit still. She was constantly running around, to the dashboard, to the rear exit, to the regular exit, onto student shoulders, onto Ms. Frizzle shoulders. Liz knew something was up.

"Okay, class meeting, now!" Ralphie declared.

"Does anyone have any idea where the Friz is taking us?" Keesha inquired.

"Nope," Tim replied.

"No clue," Wanda added.

"If I knew, I'd have made a pun by now," Carlos admitted.

"Well, her clothes aren't helping at all," D.A. said, pointing to the teacher, "normally, she'd have given it away by now."

"Do you think she's upset?" Phoebe asked with concern.

"No chance. The Friz never gets upset," Ralphie shot back, tapping his chin.

"Ms. Frizzle has sprung surprises on us before, but today she's really mixing it up. That's what worries me," Arnold spoke.

Ms. Frizzle knew her students were talking about her and what she was doing. She simply smirked as her black earrings glimmered white. Liz jumped down from her shoulder as she made a left turn.

"Look! She's passing the farm!" Keesha noted.

"That means she's taking us out of town!" D.A. said, trying to piece everything together.

"Doesn't she always?" Tim asked jokingly.

"We're entering uncharted territory and the bus hasn't transformed yet? Now I'm really scared," Arnold muttered and gazed out the window. The bus chugged down the road and passed a sign for a town, something Arnold wasn't able to read. It continued on its path, passing by a comic book shop and turned onto a back road, past a couple houses, one of which a child with a red hat was exiting.

"Huh, that's weird," TJ Detweiler said, confused. "Buses don't pass down here. Must be lost." He tried to shrug it off, but something nagged at him about it. That bus didn't look like it belonged to the district. And it was headed in the opposite direction of the school.

"Hey, Teej!"

TJ whirled around, a grin forming on his face. All thoughts of the bus vanished as Ashley Spinelli (often preferring just "Spinelli") lumbered towards him, her orange beanie perched on her head. "What's up, Spinelli?" he replied.

"The sky," she replied sarcastically. "Are you ready for a day full of nothing but torture?" Spinelli asked.

"Now, why would you say that?" TJ asked as they continued walking.

"It's Ms. Finster. Everything is torture when she's around. Especially since she's our teacher now," Spinelli responded.

"Yeah man, she whomps. Sometimes I wish I could figure out what made her...well, _her_!"

"You really want to know what's going on behind the scenes in _her_? Teej, you feeling good?"

"I feel fine, I just wanna know why she's so...so whompish."

"Well, TJ, I'm positive that it has to do with her molecular deoxyribonucleic acid structure," a third voice replied.

Tj jumped four feet and then whirled back around to see his slender friend, Gretchen, grinning at him. "Gretch, don't scare me like that. ANd what is the deoxy-ribeye-nude-lays chips acid thingy you're talking about?"

"Deoxyribonucleic acid, TJ. Better known as DNA. It is what makes up every living thing, like that squirrel or you and me." A squirrel scampered by TJ's foot and ran across the street.

"What are we talking about, gang?" Vince asked, bounding up the street to catch up to the group.

"DNA, apparently," Spinelli responded. The group began walking in the direction of Mikey's house.

"Why are we talking about that again?" Vince asked.

"Well, Spinelli and I were talking about Finster and then I said I wanted to know about what makes up Finster and then Gretch said that she was made up of DNA and now we're here," TJ explained.

"Yeah, you are here at my house," Mikey said, slowly making his way over.

"Not what I meant, Mikey," TJ slapped his forehead, leading the group forward to Gus' house.

"Oh, sorry TJ. What are we talking about?"

"Do I have to explain it again?" TJ exasperatedly asked.

"I'm not doing it," Spinelli raised her arms up in a defensive manner. They turned onto the main road and then came to a stop at the crosswalk and waited for Gus to show up. He appeared on the other side, waved, and then began to cross. He dashed across the street when he tripped and the sound of screeching tired drew the gang's attention to the vibrant yellow bus. TJ looked up in shock. It was the same bus from earlier. He knew it wasn't from this district. And there was something else odd about it, however he couldn't put his finger on it. The bus doors flew open with a squeak and a hiss and a frizzy red haired woman with a bun and a grey dress quickly rushed to Gus' side and knelt beside him. "Oh my goodness, young man, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Gus began. Then, one look at the woman sent his body into chills. His mouth formed a dopey grin. "You're pretty."

The woman smiled at him. "Thank you." She scanned his body and noticed his ankle was bleeding. "Oh dear, it looks like you're bleeding. Here, let me get that for you, dear." She then turned back around and hollered, "Oh, Liz!"

The green lizard, Liz, quickly ran out of the bus decked out in hospital scrubs and held a first aid kit in her tail. The woman opened the kit and began to tend to Gus' wound. When she had finished, she placed a band-aid with the Walkerville flag logo on it.

A rocket ship bus.

"Gee, thanks, lady!" Gus ecstatically grinned.

"Anytime."

Gus waved his friends over. "You guys, come meet this nice lady! What's your name?" He asked.

"Ms. Frizzle," she responded.

Gus nodded. His friends joined him in the center of the road.

"Great reflexes, Ms. Frizzle," Vince complimented.

"Oh, it was nothing," she replied.

"Fascinating how your bus braked so quickly, without sustaining any damage," Gretchen noted, eyeing the vehicle.

"Well, he's gone through a lot, so he's prepared for anything," Ms. Frizzle replied nonchalantly, winking at Liz.

Gus was about to speak when a bell rang. The group's attention averted to Third Street School about four blocks away, where school was starting. "Oh man, we're going to be late to school! Again!" Gus whined.

"Oh dear, we simply cannot let that happen," Ms. Frizzle declared.

"Does this mean the field trip is cancelled, Ms. Frizzle?" Carlos asked, his head poking out of the bus window.

"Oh, heavens no. We just have to escort these precious students to their school. It is the right thing to do." She stood up and offered her hand out to Gus. "Please, come with me," she said.

"With you?" Gus asked. "With you where?"

"To the bus."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

They say that sometimes when it's so quiet you can hear a pin drop and it'll sound like a blaring horn of a train.

This was indeed true.

The pin in Keesha's hair dropped to the ground with a clang. The Walkerville class sat closer to the back while the Third Street gang sat in the front. They didn't speak to one another or to each other. They just stared. Well, with the exceptions of the awkward introductions but after that, silence. The only audible sound was Ms. Frizzle humming above the roar of the bus as it chugged down the street in the direction of Third Street School. However, when Keesha's pin dropped, Spinelli was quick to return it to her.

And if that wasn't the straw that broke the camel's back.

The two groups meshed together immediately. Ralphie, Carlos, and TJ took a liking to each other, Wanda and Spinelli had a mutual love of being fierce, Arnold and Gus both had a fear factor they were glad to share, D.A., Gretchen, and Keesha were all exceptionally intelligent girls, Phoebe and Mikey both had huge hearts, and Tim and Vince bonded after Tim sketched Vince in an epic basketball pose. They were bonding very quickly, as their personalities were diverse but could be matched into so many different friendships. Tim and Spinelli both enjoyed art and Carlos and Gretchen had a sense of humor that they both enjoyed. So when the bus screeched to a halt in front of the deserted playground, a dark despair filled their hearts.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye," Wanda sadly stated.

"Yeah...guess so…" Mikey replied.

"Who said anything about goodbyes?" Ms. Frizzle asked with extra pep in her step. "We are going to march in there and demand a field trip!" she declared. The bus erupted in cheers until Keesha hollered.

"Hold it!"

"Ms. Frizzle, can we talk in private?" she requested. "Now."

Keesha made her way to the front.

Keesha whispered.

Ms. Frizzle whispered back.

Keesha whispered some more.

So did Ms. Frizzle.

Keesha whispered again.

Ms. Frizzle snorted and then whispered more.

And then their huddle closed.

Keesha cleared her throat. "Who's up for a field trip?" The bus erupted into cheers yet again.

However, a snitch was lurking. A snitch with a blue shirt and gross hair. He chuckled evilly and then dashed into the building. His shoes clicked as he breezed down the hallway, the flaps of his backpack soaring behind him.

"Ms. Finster! Ms. Finster! Ms. Finster!"

He ran faster as he made a right turn onto the hallway the classroom was in.

"Good morning, miscreants, welcome to a new da-"

"MS. FINSTER!"

Ms. Finster slowly turned to the doorway, staring at the panting snitch. "What is it, Randall? I haven't even been able to sit down at my-"

"-no time for sitting!" Randall said, grabbing her hand and sprinting down the hallway with her.

"Randall, what has gotten into you?" Ms. Finster demanded.

They turned the corner and there was Spinelli, Mikey, TJ, Vince, Gus, and Gretchen and eight more kids and an adult Ms. Finster had never seen before.

"This is what I was trying to tell you! They're trying to sneak off on an unauthorized field trip with this strange adult!" Randall sneered.

Ms. Frizzle chuckled. "I'm flattered you think so," Ms. Frizzle said.

"Listen here, I don't know who you are but no one insults the Friz like that!" Wanda growled, slowly moving forward.

"It's not worth it, Wan," Spinelli told her, holding her back.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ms. Finster demanded.

"My name is Valerie Frizzle. I am from Walkerville Elementary in the next town over. I ran into your students in a haste to get to school and I couldn't resist myself from giving them a ride. If it isn't too much trouble, I'd love to take them on a field trip," Ms. Frizzle explained.

"Oh no you don't! I know all about you and your vanishing class. You disappear for the entire school day and then return in a puff of smoke like magic!" The Walkerville class looked away in nervousness. However, Ms. Frizzle remained calm.

"You see, I take my students on wonderful field trips to learn about science in our school bus. I'm sure it's not too much trouble if yours tag along."

"Oh no you don't!" Ms. Finster repeated. "Unauthorized field trips will not be tolerated." Ms. Finster argued.

"I gave out permission slips at the beginning of the year for my students. And I emailed your students' parents. Surely this should not hold us back."

"Oh no you don't!" Ms. Finster said for the third time. "You're technically trespassing and not allowed to be here without a visitor's pass. I'm going to have to ask you and your students to leave the premises or else I'll have to get the principal and security involved," Ms. Finster said, crossing her arms. Randall chuckled from behind her leg. TJ shot him a glare.

"You see, this is what I mean, you guys! Why is Ms. Finster such a lousy person? What makes her that way?" he angrily asked.

"Why I oughta-"

"We went over this already, TJ. It's because of her deoxyribonucleic acid," Gretchen responded.

"Yeah, her deoxy-tectonic acid, yeah, yeah. I still think there's more to it. I mean, what about Randall? He's a scumbag, too!"

"Hey!"

"There's no need for profanity insanity, TJ. Why don't we scope out the area for ourselves?" Ms. Frizzle asked with a smirk.

"Oh no! I know that look!" Arnold said.

"What? What's wrong with that look?" Gus asked.

Ms. Frizzle pulled out her Mega Magnifier and zoomed into Ms. Finster's hair and then did the same for Randall. "The perfect place for the investigation!" she declared.

"What investigation? What are you planning, Frizzle?" Finster demanded. Ms. Frizzle placed the Mega Magnifier back in her purse and snapped her fingers. As she did, a bright flash of light that faded as quickly as it appeared changed her dress. It became blue with double helix swirls on her sleeves, hem, and torso. Her earrings and the little ornaments on her shoes became a cell.

"Class, I have an appetition for an investigation!" she beamed. "Liz, go warm up the bus."

"Oh, no. I know what 'warm up the bus' means, too!"

"Me too!" Carlos added.

"Me three!" Phoebe excitedly squealed.

"What? What does it mean?" Gus impatiently asked.

Arnold gripped his shirt by the collar. "It means…"

"FIELD TRIP!"

The Frizzle class quickly ran out of the hallway, going back in the direction they came to board the bus.

"Let's go!" TJ said, quickly chasing after them.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but they seem pretty excited. I'm not missing this," Vince said, following TJ. The gang left, only Gretchen remaining. Finster gave her a look.

"Sorry, Ms. Finster, but I cannot miss this!"

She ran off too.

"No! You hooligans get back here!" Ms. Finster shouted. Then she turned on Frizzle. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Pay for what? Educating your students? I think I should _get_ payed," Ms. Frizzle replied and then chuckled, chasing after the group of students that had just run out. Ms. Finster chased after her, shouting, Randall following Ms. Finster.

Ms. Frizzle quickly slipped into the driver's seat, Liz jumping from the dashboard onto her shoulder.

"Seatbelts, everyone!"

The clicks of seatbelts filled the bus, alongside the quiet purr of the engine. "Now, for our pros, you know what to expect, but for our newcomers, and Arnold, if you feel the need to vomit at any time, please use the barf bags provided in front of you and dispose of them in the glowing red bin at the back of the bus. Thank you." Ms. Frizzle pressed a blue button on the dashboard and the back of the seats opened a compartment and thrust out a barf bag for each of the Third Street kids and Arnold.

"Uh, why is she giving us barf bags?" Gus asked Arnold.

"Trust us, you're gonna need it!" D.A. excitedly told the six newcomers.

"It's gonna be wild!" Wanda said, cheering as she imagined she was on a rollercoaster, her hands in the air.

Ms. Frizzle gripped the red lever in front of her.

"Bus, do your stuff!"

She cranked it down.

Ms. Finster and Randall exited the school just in time to see the bus that was originally on the street, parked on the playground. They watched it as it honked, echoing, and then ascended into the air before swirling into a giant yellow vortex. They couldn't believe it. Flashes of color beamed before their eyes as the vortex slowed to a stop and the bus was gone.


End file.
